Fiery Blowhog
The Fiery Blowhog (ブタドックリ) is a relative of the Watery Blowhog. They are distinguishable from their watery cousins by their red snouts and the fact that they shoot fire. Fiery Blowhogs are common enemies in Pikmin 2 ''and ''Pikmin 3, but are only found in The Forest Navel in Pikmin. When provoked by Pikmin, Fiery Blowhogs will buck pikmin off and shoot fire. In Pikmin, it can be extremely difficult to save burning pikmin, as you have about 2-3 seconds to save the burning pikmin before they die, but blowing the whistle within the area of the Blowhog's attack will ensure that any Pikmin caught in the flames will instantly be extinguished. They also have lightly coloured segments that can barely be seen in the games, but can be seen in the concept art and other photos. Notes Olimar's Voyage Log "I wonder just how this planet's life-forms evolved. This creature belches fire, of all things! Once the Pikmin get caught up in the inferno, there is nothing that can be done. If only they had the power to face such flames without fear of burning..." Reel notes "This creature expels a combustible phosphor that ignites at moderate temperatures." Olimar's Notes "This creature expels a volatile phosphorous compound from its snout that combusts upon contact with air. This fire-breathing ability is dependent upon the air-to-fuel ratio at its mouth, catalyst reaction within the expelled compound, and purification of the compound. Thus it is highly unlikely such a complex process could cause the spontaneous explosion of a fallen blowhog. (This process is also perhaps to avoid risk of spontaneous combustion in the belly of a live specimen.) However, one should still treat a fiery blowhog with great care, even after its life functions have ceased." Louie's Notes "Roast this flavorful beast for several hours, letting it stew in its own succulent juices. Don't worry about overcooking this beast...it's scorch-proof." Nintendo Player's Guide "Among the most common creatures in the Pikmin 2 landscape are the groundbased Blowhogs, both Firey and Watery. You can distinguish the Firey Blowhogs by the red markings at the end of their snouts and by the flames that they spit at your leaders and troops. Attack their backs with red Pikmin." Killing Strategy In Pikmin, Fiery Blowhogs are relatively easy to kill. Throwing is inefficient because soon after the Pikmin latch on to one, it will buck and fling the Pikmin off. Swarming the front of the beast is best, although it is strongly recommended to use Red Pikmin, due to the fact that immediately after bucking, it will blast your Pikmin with its scorching flames. After being shaken off, your Pikmin will automatically get up and continue attacking the Blowhog. All you do is just stand and watch. One problem is that they often fling Pikmin off into water and, in some cases, off the map, but calling them back with a whistle will save them. In Pikmin 2, simply tossing Purple Pikmin onto its back will stun and kill it very quickly, although it is recommended to have some Red Pikmin along for backup. Another strategy is to have an army of at least 40 red pikmin, throw one pikmin on it. After it shakes the pikmin off, immediately swarm it, as it will be shooting fire, giving enough time to kill it before it bucks again. Gallery 127.jpg|A Fiery Blowhog spewing fire at Red Pikmin in the Forest Navel. FieryBlowhog.png|A Fiery Blowhog shooting flames in Pikmin 2. Reel9 Fiery Blowhog.png|The Fiery Blowhog as it appearers in the "Creature Montage" At the end of Pikmin. Fiery Blowhog.png|A Fiery Blowhog as seen in Pikmin 3. Fiery Blowhogs Pikmin 3.jpg|Two Fiery Blowhogs in Pikmin 3, with a Yellow Wollywog in the foreground. Pikmin 3 Fiery Blowhog.png|Alph attacking a lone Fiery Blowhog with his squad of Red Pikmin. Pikmin3 NewEnemyCarcass.png Fiery Blowhog.jpg zlCfzRE3wwsTcpYbm9.jpg Trivia *In Pikmin 2, Fiery Blowhogs are much smaller and quicker than they are in Pikmin. ''However, they are weaker. *Fiery and Watery Blowhogs are two of the few Pikmin enemies to have a figurine modeled after them. *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in ''Pikmin, the Fiery Blowhog's code name is "tank". *Their scientific name, Sus draconus, means 'Dragon Pig'. *In Pikmin 2, when a Fiery Blowhog stops breathing fire, a red-orange liquid can be seen dripping out of it's snout. · Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Fire enemies Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Dream Den Category:The Forest Navel Category:The Distant Spring Category:Valley of Repose Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Wistful Wild Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Enemies Category:Perplexing Pool Category:2-Player Battle Category:White Flower Garden Category:Shower Room Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Submerged Castle Category:Pikmin 1 Challenge Mode enemies Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Garden of Hope Category:Distant Tundra